Kalesh Mansour
Kalesh Mansour is more infamous than famous person on the Shores. To the common people his name might not be too familiar but most of the mighty and important have probably heard of his name due to his involvement in many important events in the recent history of the Shores. Background The only person around the Shores to have known anything of Kalesh's history was lord Alim Terradon, but he was later killed by Kalesh during the time of Red Star. While he does not speak of it, Kalesh comes from the southern city-state of Akhiri. The only thing that suggests of him not being local to the Shores is his deeply tanned skin, given to him by the harsh, sun-burnt land where his homeland is. Though it is not known either, Kalesh was raised by a brotherhood calling themselves the s'asasini to be the ultimate warrior. However, before his training was finished, the city-state of Akhiri was conquered by the Golden Empire and the brotherhood killed almost to the last. Kalesh was one of those to survive, due to him not being yet a full 'brother' and therefore not recognizable as the others (he lacked some marks given only to full members of the brotherhood). After he had nothing in his home country, he decided to leave and arrived to the Shores to make his life in there. Involvement During his time on the Shores, the young man has been involved in numerous events that have occured on the Shores. When he arrived, the Red Star had appeared on the skies of the Shores. His most important deeds have been done during the time of the Red Star. Kalesh did, for example (with the help of a librarian called Elvorfiwien Jr'ener) find a way into the tomb of Zervarithus. Also, he sold the spellbook of Zervarithus to Mandis Menthur, helping him to create the Red Star Golem. During the time of the Red Star, Kalesh worked for Tarloc and Lord Alim. He did many things that needed secrecy, like trying to steal the Maze Orb from the Lex Arcanis. Finally, Kalesh found out that lord Alim had lied to him and thought there was no reason for him to be loyal to him any more. Also, as a punishment for the lies, Kalesh was the one who killed Alim right after the battle at Ashrin Crossing. Since the Red Star has disappeared from the skies and relative peace has settled upon the Shores, Kalesh has mainly stayed in the Wilderness, living his life alone in there. Strategy Kalesh is mostly a melee warrior, though he is also very skilled with a bow. He doesn't rely completly on either heavy armour nor simply avoiding incoming blows. Instead, he uses a medium armour which doesn't reduce his movement and mobility too much. He fights either with a bow, scimitar and a shield or two scimitars. He's a versatile fighter and tries to gain as much advances as possible. Kalesh is not an honourless back-stabbing rogue, but neither is he a fool; if defeat seems obvious, he will take his retreat. Kalesh is most vulnerable against mages who can keep him away and use their spells against him. Especially spells that effect his mind seem to work well. Quotes - "Mhm. Indeed." Trivia -Kalesh is also known as 'Gulash'. The name was given to him by Viser Rehtul who pronounced his name wrong. Later Kalesh has used it as his name when he has had the need to keep his real name unknown. -Most of Kalesh's equipment are made by the elves, like his armour, shield and cloak. That, and the fact that he is rather small, makes people mistake him for an elf, especially if he is wearing either helm or hood to cover his face. -Kalesh has a masterfully forged, exotic looking scimitar given to him by Alim in exchange of the numerous Arithmian items he provided to the Lord. -After he had his finger cut off in Neverlight by a vicious Assassin spirit, Nina replaced it with a new one in exchange of aid in some sinister project she had. -Kalesh had a wolf named Malane as his companion in the Wilds, but the animal was slain when he ventured to the Storm Tower. See also Category:Player Characters